


The Welcome Committee

by MelyndaR



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: What if Greskrendtregk had been part of a crew that found Voyager before the star-ship made it back to earth?





	The Welcome Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be fluff - nothing but fluff and the tangled emotions of little Naomi Wildman.

“Captain,” Naomi called from the doorway to the bridge, drawing her spine up straight and brave. “Permission to come onto the bridge.”

Captain Janeway turned to Naomi from where she’d been talking to the handful of people who had just beamed onto Voyager. “Permission granted,” she said with a smile as she waved Naomi over to her side.

This was clearly one of the few times where visitors to their ship had purely friendly intentions.

Naomi moved to stand beside the captain, offering a hand for the nearest human to shake. She smiled politely and kept her grip firm, like Commander Chakotay had taught her. “I’m Naomi Wildman, captain’s assistant—”

“Our one-woman welcome committee,” Captain Janeway explained fondly, and Naomi didn’t let on that she minded the captain’s interruption of her usual introduction.

Instead, Naomi nodded, bit back the urge to frown a little, and continued pleasantly, “If anyone needs to know where anything is, or if you want to be shown around, I’m your woman.”

“Thank you, Miss Wildman.” A Ktarian man approached her, kneeling down to her level – she wished he wouldn’t, it made her feel more childish than ever – and extending his own hand carefully. There was wonder in his eyes, not a first for people who weren’t expecting to encounter a child on Voyager, and Naomi’s smile only widened politely at the sight of it. New people here _was _always exciting, after all. “My human friends call me Captain G.”

“Just ‘G?’” she asked curiously.

He nodded. “My Ktarian name is difficult for most humans to say.”

“Try me,” Naomi said bravely. “I’m half-Ktarian, maybe I can say it.”

“I see you are.” He smiled in a way that let her see that he liked her so far. “My name is Greskrendtregk.” A careful curiosity lighting his own eyes, he asked, “What did you say your mother’s name was, little one?”

Captain Janeway put an arm on Naomi’s shoulder before she could answer, and Naomi looked to the captain, obediently keeping quiet even though she didn’t understand why she would want her to. Her heart pounded inside her chest, though, because she _knew _that Ktarian name, but—_but could this be _him_?_

“I called her,” Chakotay told the captain. “She’s on her way.”

“Who is?” Greskrendtregk asked, a small frown appearing on his face.

The captain shot him a pleased but considering look, answering, “I think you know.”

“The group of us who have journeyed this far out into space in search of your crew, captain, each have family members aboard Voyager; it’s presumptuous of me to think I might take any sort of precedence.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Captain Janeway replied, going back to sporting a smile as she squeezed Naomi’s shoulder gently.

Naomi remembered to draw herself up straight again, looking strong and unworried on the bridge and beside the captain, but still she was grateful when she heard her mom’s familiar footfalls and was able to turn to look at her. But Naomi’s mom wasn’t looking at her; she was looking over Naomi’s head, to Greskrendtregk, with a growing expression of shock, and then joy. Suddenly, her mom ran to the Ktarian, and the captain quickly snatched Naomi out of the way, so she wasn’t run over. The captain’s arms were not quite comfortably around Naomi’s middle as Captain Janeway chuckled softly in her ear.

“Do you know who that Ktarian is?” Captain Janeway asked her in a whisper.

Naomi nodded, because she _was _sure now. “Can you put me down, please?” she requested as politely as she could while refraining from wriggling to freedom in some undignified way.

The captain complied, and Naomi smiled uncertainly as she stepped towards her hugging parents.

Her mom noticed her first, gasping as she took a step back from Greskrendtregk. “Naomi!”

Greskrendtregk looked between Naomi and her mom, smiling widely as he said, “She’s already introduced herself.”

Not sure what else to say, Naomi blurted, “Greskrendtregk,” to her mom’s obvious confusion. She looked up at the Ktarian man, saying carefully, “I told you I could say it. I’ve been saying that name for years, just… not out loud a lot.”

“Have you?” he asked carefully, sliding to one knee to get on her level again.

This time she found she didn’t mind so much.

Naomi nodded, taking a tentative step with her hands outstretched almost before she meant for them to be. “Hi, Dad,” she said, almost too softly to be heard.

She _was _still young, and this was a lot to be feeling all at once, but when her dad pulled her into a hug while even more people around them were reunited with loved ones, Naomi decided that it ultimately felt nice, and that she was very happy he was here.


End file.
